


La litania della pioggia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un dialogo tra Squalo e Takeshi sotto la pioggia.Takeshi e Squalo si ri-incontrano dopo il futuro.





	1. Chapter 1

La litania della pioggia

La lama di Squalo era conficcata nel terreno, insieme alla protesi, a x con quella di Takeshi.

Il Varia era steso sotto un albero, con un braccio appoggiato dietro la testa e gli occhi chiusi. La sua schiena aderiva al tronco dell'albero.

Le gocce di pioggia che scivolavano attraverso i rami spogli che lo proteggevano, gli scendevano lungo i capelli argentei. I suoi vestiti aderenti erano umidi e gocciolavano.

Takeshi sollevò il capo verso il cielo nuvoloso, ne intravedeva scorci attraverso i rami umidi degli alberi. Sospirò portandosi il ginocchio al petto, lo strinse tendendo l'altra gamba.

"Aaah. La pioggia è davvero noiosa".

Squalo socchiuse un occhio inarcando il sopracciglio, le gocce di pioggia gli scendevano lungo il viso affilato.

Udiva il gorgoglio dell'acqua del lago lì vicino.

"Noi siamo Pioggia" ribatté.

Takeshi aderì con la schiena alla corteccia dell'albero, i capelli umidi leggermente scompigliati gli solleticavano il collo.

"Uh? Beh, preferisco di gran lunga l'oceano. Quando piove non posso giocare a baseball, e allenarsi è molto più dura!" protestò.

Voltò il capo a guardare Squalo, sorrise ampiamente.

"Invece se vai a nuotare lo fai di proposito per bagnarti e stare nell'acqua. È molto più facile" spiegò.

Squalo richiuse l'occhio.

"Vooooi! Io preferisco rilassarmi sotto la pioggia" borbottò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, si passò le mani sulla maglia azzurra sgualcita sentendola umida e mugugnò.

"Per questo abbiamo lasciato lì le spade e non stiamo continuando?".

Si sporse con la schiena all'indietro verso Squalo e chiuse gli occhi sorridendo ampiamente.

"Pensavo tu combattessi in ogni situazione!".

"Ca*zo. Tu sei un dannatissimo giapponese e io un italiano, eppure so più io l'importanza della meditazione!" sbraitò Squalo. Una vena gli pulsava sulla fronte pallida.

Takeshi balzò giù dalla radice su cui era seduto atterrando in piedi di fronte a Squalo, si piegò in avanti guardandolo.

"Vuol dire che stai meditando?" domandò.

Squalo sbadigliò.

"Mer*a, no, cercavo di dormire" rispose.

Takeshi scoppiò a ridere, incrociò le braccia dietro la testa; goccioline di pioggia che scendevano dai rami gli colavano lungo il collo e gli bagnavano i capelli.

"Non dovresti parlare di meditazione se non la stai facendo, Squalo!" esclamò.

Si chinò sulle ginocchia, osservò le ciocche umide dell'altro, qualche goccia d'acqua gli scivolava lungo il volto spigoloso.

"Sei stanco di combattere, o hai avuto missioni assurde per Xanxus?".

Squalo digrignò i denti.

"È la stessa ca*zo di cosa, se qualcuno con la fiamma della pioggia, si rigenera sotto di essa" ribatté.

Takeshi guardò verso l'alto osservando i rami gocciolare, batté le palpebre sporgendo le labbra e abbassò la testa.

"Ma Squalo, se stai sotto la pioggia senza far niente, ti bagni e riempi di fango!".

Si rizzò, mise le mani sui fianchi allargando le gambe sul terreno reso morbido dall'acqua.

"E poi io preferisco le piogge forti, come quelle estive. Mettono allegria!".

Squalo allungò le gambe, conficcando i tacchi degli stivali neri che indossava nel terreno umido. I capelli bagnati gli ricadevano ai lati del viso. Alzò la testa e riaprì gli occhi, guardando in viso il giovane. Una goccia di pioggia gli rigò a metà la fronte.

"Cosa proponi di fare, dannato moccioso iperattivo?" ringhiò.

Takeshi storse il labbro mugugnando, si grattò la guancia e sorrise ampiamente. Si sporse, lo fissò e socchiuse gli occhi marroni.

"Se vuoi proprio bagnarti, facciamo il bagno al lago. I laghi sono i posti più pericolosi di tutti. È anche un allenamento!".

Squalo corrugò la fronte e richiuse gli occhi.

"Idiota. C'è differenza tra allenarsi e fare gli incoscienti" sibilò.

Incrociò le braccia al petto.

"VOIH! Si vede sei solo un dannato ragazzino!" gridò e la sua voce rimbombò tutt'intorno, coprendo il rumore della pioggia.

Takeshi incassò il capo tra le spalle ridacchiando imbarazzato, si grattò la testa e agitò le mani di fronte a sé.

"Su, su. Non penserai davvero che un bagno al lago sia peggio che un combattimento!".

"Come tuo maestro, mi rifiuto. Se vuoi ammazzarti, vuol dire che la tua vita non appartiene al tuo boss" ribatté Squalo, grugnendo.

Takeshi si mise in ginocchio e poggiò le mani sul terreno, sporse il capo e lo squadrò dall'alto in basso.

"Hai paura dei laghi?".

Batté le palpebre, scoppiò a ridere scuotendo la testa.

"Beh! Da piccolo facevo sempre il bagno al lago, ma se il mio maestro dice che è da incoscienti, non posso proprio andarci".

Si mise seduto, incrociò le braccia annuendo.

"Però non voglio stare senza fare nulla, quindi dovremmo trovare qualcos'altro!".

Squalo lo raggiunse con un calcio al viso, lasciandogli il segno rosso della scarpa sulla fronte.

Takeshi indietreggiò, si massaggiò il naso e s'imbronciò.

"Squalo!" protestò.

Sospirò, ridacchiò e incrociò le gambe.

"Mi dispiace. Credo di essermi abituato a parlare un sacco con te!".

Squalo riabbassò la gamba, guardando il viso di Takeshi anche sporco di fango. Si mordicchiò un labbro.

"Noi due praticamente ci siamo visti solo alla sfida e tu sei spuntato nella mia vita per diventare mio allievo" ribatté.

Le sue iridi color perla brillarono di riflessi argentei.

"Voi! Perciò quando abbiamo parlato?!" urlò.

Takeshi aggrottò la fronte, aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte e ridacchiò imbarazzato.

"Ah! Intendevo con lo Squalo del futuro! Mi ha allenato una decina di giorni per una sfida, e così...".

Si mordicchiò il labbro e si grattò la testa passando la mano tra le ciocche bagnate.

"Beh, per farla breve mi sono abituato a combattere con te e dirti tutto".

Squalo sciolse le braccia e appoggiò una mano su un fianco.

"V-o-i... fammi capire, appena tornato dal futuro... tu sei venuto a cercare 'me'?" domandò scandendo le parole.

Takeshi batté le palpebre, lo guardò e sgranò gli occhi arrossendo. Abbassò lo sguardo facendolo scorrere tra le radici dell'albero che spuntavano dal terreno.

"Uh. Detto così sembra un po' strano!".

Ridacchiò e sollevò la testa, sorrise e annuì.

"Sono passato a casa per avvisare mio padre e poi sono venuto subito da te. Eri... beh, sei la persona che mi è stata più vicina".

Squalo si alzò in piedi, si slacciò l'impermeabile e lo lasciò cadere per terra. Si slacciò la cintura e si sfilò la casacca blu che indossava. Sul petto niveo, lasciato scoperto, scivolarono delle gocce di pioggia larghe un pollice.

"Andiamo a questo maledettissimo lago" brontolò.

Gocce di pioggia scivolavano sul moncherino del suo braccio.

Takeshi sollevò lentamente lo sguardo osservandogli il petto asciutto e muscoloso rigato dalle gocce d'acqua, si umettò le labbra e sorrise incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.

"Pensavo fosse troppo pericoloso".

Si grattò la guancia sporca di fango, sorrise appena.

"Avrei dovuto pensare che non ti saresti ricordato del futuro, ma visto che si tratta di te non ho potuto proprio evitare di cercarti" confessò.

Squalo lo afferrò per un braccio e se lo trascinò dietro.

"VOIH! Andiamo prima che cambi idea!" sbraitò.

< Non ho altro modo di ringraziare la seconda persona che in tutta la mia vita sia mai venuta a cercarmi > pensò.

 


	2. Unico amico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squalo/Takeshi. Come sono finiti insieme.

Unico amico

  
  


Squalo appoggiò la mano sull'elsa della spada e si affacciò alla finestra.

"C*zzo ci fa qui uno dei marmocchi?! Ora ci sfidano anche a casa nostra?" ringhiò.

Takeshi sollevò il capo, sorrise ampiamente vedendo Squalo affacciato e alzò la mano agitandola in aria.

"Squalo! Allora vivi davvero qui!" urlò.

"Che diamine vuoi?!" gridò Squalo a squarciagola.

Takeshi si portò le mani a coppa ai lati della bocca.

"Posso entrare? Qui sembra voler scoppiare a piovere!" strillò.

Squalo schioccò la lingua sul palato e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli argentei.

"VOOOOOOOOOOIH! Sali, suicida!" sbraitò.

Takeshi sporse le labbra, guardò la finestra, si guardò intorno e mugugnò.

"Beh! Vieni ad aprire allora!" gridò in risposta.

Corse verso la porta, si fermò davanti ad essa e prese a ondeggiare sulla punta delle scarpe da ginnastica; la sacca che aveva in spalla ondeggiava battendo contro la sua schiena.

Si sentirono urla e sbuffi provenire da dentro casa, delle porte che si chiudevano.

"MAI nessuno che alzi un dito in questa stramaledettissima casa!" si sentì gridare Squalo.

Il Capitano dei Varia aprì la porta spalancandola di scatto.

"V-O-I!" ululò.

Takeshi alzò la mano con un ampio sorriso.

"Yo!" salutò.

Si sporse di lato guardando dentro da oltre il fianco di Squalo.

"Wow! Pensavo viveste in una specie di castello spaventoso come quello dei Luna Park!".

Squalo gli sfiorò il viso con la lama della spada.

"Il Castello dei Vongola si trova in Italia, ignorante!" lo rimproverò.

Takeshi chiuse gli occhi arricciando il naso, mugugnò e sporse le labbra.

"E che c'entra! Se dovete fingervi assassini, dovete avere un castello spaventoso!".

"Voooooooi" sibilò Squalo. Lo raggiunse con una manata sul capo.

"Noi siamo assassini! Entra e smettila di dire assurdità" ordinò.

Takeshi si massaggiò la testa, avanzò guardandosi intorno con gli occhi dilatati.

"Beh! Sembra comunque un bel posto dove stare!" esclamò.

Avanzò seguendo Squalo, teneva le braccia incrociate dietro il collo e guardava a destra e sinistra.

"Anche Xanxus vive qui?".

"Sei venuto qui per allenarti?" domandò Squalo gelido, corrugando le sopracciglia color argento.

Takeshi scrollò le spalle, gli si mise di fianco e si sporse.

"Quindi non è in casa? E' andato a prendere Bel al corso di poesia o qualcosa del genere?" chiese.

Ridacchiò, si grattò la guancia e storse il labbro.

"Ah. Volevo vedere il mio sensei! Non è giusto tu sappia dove vivo io, ma io non sappia dove vivi tu!".

"Belphegor a quest'ora è al corso di nuoto, non di poesia" borbottò Squalo. Le sue gote pallide divennero rosate.

Indicò con la spada un divanetto.

"Accomodati lì. Ti offro una tazza di the e poi te ne vai" disse con tono perentorio.

Takeshi rise divertito, si poggiò contro il bracciolo del divano e accavallò le caviglie. Lasciò cadere in terra la sacca con un tonfo, poggiò le mani sul bracciolo.

"Prenderò del latte, se non è un problema! Il the non è proprio la mia bevanda preferita!".

"Voi, vuoi anche il cioccolato?" ringhiò Squalo, appoggiandosi una mano sul fianco, sporgendo in fuori il bacino.

Takeshi negò, accentuando il sorriso.

"Latte bianco. Ma se c'è del salmone lo mangio volentieri, ho saltato il pranzo e sto morendo di fame!".

Piegò il capo di lato guardando Squalo, batté le palpebre e si passò la mano tra i capelli leggermente umidi di sudore.

< Il modo in cui si muove è sempre strano, vorrei imparare un giorno! > pensò.

Squalo si diresse in cucina, digrignando i denti.

"VOI! Tu in casa mia non mischi pesce e latte!" stabilì.

Takeshi ridacchiò, prese a dondolare un piede agitandosi contro il bracciolo del divano.

"Eh? Ma non è giusto, sono le mie cose preferite!" protestò.

Scosse il capo, sospirò e fece vagare lo sguardo lungo la stanza.

"Beh, allora fa tu sensei!".

Squalo si diresse in cucina.

"Voi. Hai qualcosa di intelligente da dirmi?" domandò dall'altra stanza con voce alta.

Takeshi sospirò divertito, si scostò dal bracciolo e girò attorno al divano, poggiandosi contro l'altro.

"Perché mi hai dato del suicida? Stava per piovere, mica per succedere qualcosa di grave!" strillò in risposta.

Ridacchiò tra sé, incrociò le braccia al petto.

< Anche se potrei semplicemente raggiungerlo in cucina, è davvero divertente fare così! > si disse.

"Perché ti ammezzerà il Boss, ecco perché!"risuonò la voce del Varia.

Takeshi scosse il capo, accavallò le caviglie e prese a dondolare le gambe.

"Se non mi ha ucciso perché mi alleno con te, non lo farà più!" ribatté.

Sporse il capo, si scostò dal bracciolo del divano e storse il labbro.

< Sono troppo curioso di sapere che sta combinando lì dentro, però > pensò.

"Potrebbe pensare che siamo amanti" ribatté secco Squalo.

Uscì dalla cucina con un vassoio in plastica, su cui svettava una tazza fumante.

Accanto c'era un vasetto di miele e un contenitore di zollette di zucchero.

Takeshi girò nuovamente attorno al divano tornando al bracciolo di fianco a cui aveva lasciato la borsa, sorrise piegando il capo di lato.

"Pensavo che Xanxus sapesse che tutti vogliono essere tuoi amanti, ma tu vuoi solo lui" disse.

Squalo gli porse il vassoio.

"Ti ho lasciato la cazz* di scelta del dolcificante. E no, Boss pensa che mi devo fare l'amante, ma ne è geloso" borbottò.

Takeshi prese il vassoio, si sedette sul divano e poggiò il vassoio sul bracciolo. Prese il cucchiaio, mise il miele su una zolletta di zucchero e la lasciò cadere nel latte. Ripeté l'operazione con altre due e girò il latte.

"Quindi vi farete tutti e due l'amante? Xanxus ne ha già scelto uno?".

"Penso di sì" bofonchiò Squalo in risposta.

Takeshi strinse le labbra, sorseggiò il latte lentamente e mugugnò poggiando la tazza sul vassoio.

"Se tu vuoi che trovi un amante e lui vuole che tu trovi un amante, e se entrambi lo volete perché così state meglio, è una cosa brutta o bella?" domandò.

Si mordicchiò il labbro, dondolò le gambe.

"O il problema è che non sai chi scegliere come amante e hai paura che anche lui rinunci?".

Squalo si sedette sulla poltrona.

"Un Centro ha bisogno di amanti come di Guardiani " spiegò con voce roca.

Takeshi sorrise gentile sporgendosi verso di lui.

"Xanxus ha bisogno di te. Scommetto che ha solo pensato che se lui non avesse trovato un amante, tu non avresti mai considerato l'idea" disse.

Prese la tazza, la rigirò tra le mani sentendola tiepida e strinse le labbra.

"Lui non smetterà mai di essere geloso, e ti considererà sempre la cosa più importante". Aggiunse. Scosse il capo, sorrise ampiamente e chiuse gli occhi.

"Quindi dobbiamo trovare qualcuno che tu possa amare, o si arrabbierà ancora di più!".

Squalo gli diede uno scappellotto con la mano sana.

"Voi... consigli?" chiese.

Takeshi si massaggiò la parte colpita, mugugnò.

"E questo per cos'era?" protestò.

Finì il latte, leccò il bordo e si umettò le labbra. Poggiò la tazza sul vassoio, allargò le gambe e si sporse in avanti intrecciando le mani sul divano.

"Non c'è qualcuno che ti piace? Con cui ti trovi bene, che ti conosce o simili?" domandò.

Squalo sporse il labbro inferiore e negò con la testa.

"Conosco solo te e i Varia. Oh, anche Dino, ma piuttosto mi castro. Voi!".

Takeshi sospirò divertito, scosse il capo.

"Ok. Pensa a me e i Varia. Con chi ti trovi bene? Intendo... anche solo a parlare, o stare insieme. Certe cose sono importanti!".

Squalo gettò indietro la testa e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

"Voiii. Io parlo solo con te e Boss" ammise.

Takeshi arrossì, si grattò la guancia e mugolò.

"Uh. Ok. E qualcuno che ti piace fisicamente oltre Xanxus?".

Squalo si svitò l'arto finto collegato al moncherino.

"Umh. Non so. Lussuria non è il mio tipo. Dino nemmeno. Tu assomigli a Boss fisicamente, ma è come dire che mi piace solo quel baka di un Boss..." rifletté.

Takeshi si alzò, si poggiò contro il bracciolo della poltrona e si chinò verso Squalo.

"Praticamente stiamo dicendo che sono l'unico candidato a poter essere tuo amante, ma hai paura che io mi senta un sosia di Xanxus e visto che sono il tuo moccioso la cosa sarebbe male".

Squalo si massaggiò il mento.

"Voi! Lo sai che hai ragione?!" realizzò.

Takeshi rise con forza scuotendo il capo, si poggiò le mani sulle ginocchia piegandosi completamente per essere con il viso all'altezza della spalla di Squalo.

"Beh! Se trovi una cosa di me che ti piace perché è mia e basta, io accetto".

Ridacchiò, passandosi il dito sotto il naso.

"In realtà io accetterei comunque, ma ti sentiresti in colpa, quindi...".

"Da quando sei tornato dal futuro, sei una persona migliore. Però io lascio una sola chance" illustrò Squalo.

Takeshi annuì, sorrise appena socchiudendo gli occhi castani, che brillarono di riflessi più chiari.

"Anche se non so se 'essere una persona migliore' valga... una chance è tutto quello che basta per farcela!".

"Allora avrai la tua possibilità" promise Squalo.

 


End file.
